


Numb

by Goldenhour00



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Dream doesn't feel anything, Pandoras Vault, Prision, So like Tommy is dead, What happened directly after Tommy Died, awesamdad, dream point of view, first fan fiction ever, tommy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenhour00/pseuds/Goldenhour00
Summary: Dream killed Tommy and he didn't feel anything, but apparently Sam did.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 402





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever so please let me know what you think lol. Also, i have some spare hugs if anyone needed any for after today's lore.

Dream hated Tommy. There was no sugarcoating it, there was no beating around the bush. He hated Tommyinnit.

So he assumed he'd feel more looking down at the bloody body of the boy who seemed to ruin all of his plans. The child who locked him away in a prison of his own invention, who turned even his best friends against him - Tommy was the reason things started to go so horribly for him on his own godforsaken SMP. But Dream didn't feel anything. All Dream felt was numb.

 _"Is this what winning was supposed to feel like,"_ Dream couldn't help but think. _"Is this how getting what you deserve is supposed to make you feel."_

There was no satisfaction, there was no pleasure. All Dream felt was the sticky blood on his and a dull headache that seemed to settle in his head since his arrival in Pandora's vault. 

The mechanical whirling broke Dream out of his thoughts, and in all honesty, it almost made him laugh. Warden Sam, the great Awesamdude, had done his job. He protected the prison, kept Dream locked away, and kept whatever 'security threat' trapped Tommy in the cell with him under control. Sam built an inescapable cell, and every precaution had worked exactly how it was supposed to- there was no way to get in or out without the warden's aid. No way in, there was one way out - and Tommy had found it.

As the lava slowly started to fall away, Dream watched the figure with curiosity. Sam had always played his cards very close to his chest, never letting his feelings surface. However, Drem had noticed that over the week Tommy had been confined to the same cell as him Sam had been much more attentive. Dropping in more food, taking extra care to let Tommy know that he would have him out when he could and that he was doing the best he could. Yes, he was still the same stoic Sam, but there was a softer edge to him. He didn't realize Tommy and Sam were so close. 

Sam stood across the lava from Pandora's Vault, and Dream noticed the only emotion on the man's face was fear. There was no hiding it, there was only fear as he stared across the lava, looking in on Dream and the unmoving body on the floor. Dream almost allowed himself to laugh again, the overpowered, over armored, weapon-wielding warden looked into the cell with nothing but fear on his face - and Dream mistook the fear for being what Dream could do, not what he had already done.

As Sam made the journey over towards Pandora's vault, Dream watched as the fear on the man's face shifted to an expression of pain. He watched as Sam's eyes bounced from the body to Dream, then back to the body and back to Dream. It was almost like the man was forcing himself to make the connection that Dream had killed Tommy. Like Sam was struggling to process the fact that the child was dead.

"Dream," Sam said, voice cracking as the platform came to a stop and he stepped off of it. "Dream what did you do?"

"It's his fault," Dream said simply, staring down at Tommy with little to no emotion. "I needed to prove a point."

"You, you killed him," Sam said, his gaze bouncing between Dream and Tommy once more. "Dream he didn't have any more lives left, he's-"

"Gone?" Dream asked. "Maybe we'll finally have some peace and quiet."

Sam blinked back at Dream, and for a split second Dream could have sworn Sam's grip on his sword tightened. Sam looked at Dream with the most disdain Dream had received in a while, and briefly the thought of _"I might have taken it too far"_ crossed his mind. Would Sam kill him? Would he take a life for a life?

No, it turns out he wouldn't. Instead, Sam turned away from Dream, crouching down beside Tommy, and brushed some of the hair off the boy's face. Tommy's face was caked in blood, and Dream almost thought he heard Sam let out a gasp as he looked Tommy over. Uncharacteristically, Sam's voice shook as he acknowledged Dream once more.

"He was just a kid Dream," Sam said, his eyes never leaving Tommy. "He was just a boy, and you killed him."

"He should have known better than to provoke me," Dream replied, shrugging though Sam couldn't see it. 

The silence in the room spoke volumes, and Dream expected an outburst. He expects Sam to start screaming, to call him names, and maybe attack him. What he wasn't expecting was the subtle shake of Sam's shoulders or the almost too silent, "He was just a kid. He shouldn't have had to know."

It took Dream aback a little, so he didn't say anything else as Sam slowly scooped up Tommy. It was at that moment that it became clear that Sam was crying as he turned back in Dream's direction. He didn't know why of course, but Dream knew that he had to be missing something.

Sam wasted no time in leaving, he simply gave Dream one last glance before enderpearling out of Pandora's Vault. Once back across the lava, Sam flipped the lever to bring back the platform and triggered the lava without another word. As the Lava fell between the two, Dream watched as the tears continued to race down Sam's face. Dream focused on Tommy's motionless boy in the warden's arms one more time before the lava cut it off from view.

After the lava had returned to its normal place, Dream sighed and glanced around his cell. He was alone again, but if he was honest he didn't think it would be for that long. He knew people would come by, whether it be to scream at him or maybe it would be to beg for the elusive revival book. But until then he was alone with his thoughts, and the only thing coursing through his mind was "Dang, I still don't have my clock."


End file.
